nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 18
Wiggle Wiggle is the 18th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu is in dismay when he attempts to swap bodies with the others and is unable to, thinking that he has lost his ability to do so. He is unable to tell Urara, returning to class like he would do normally, with the only exception that an infatuated Miyabi and Toranosuke eagerly await for him inside the Supernatural Studies Club room. Summary Returning to the dorms, Ryu informs Toranosuke and Miyabi that he was not able to swap bodies with Nene, shocking them both as he fills them in on their conversation and Nene's odd behavior before they kissed. He ponders if Nene has some special power, leading Miyabi to wonder the same. However, before the two can further analyze the problem, Toranosuke swiftly moves in to kiss Ryu, testing if they can switch bodies. But just like previously, he is unable to do so. Miyabi then moves in to kiss him, but the two achieve the same result. Toranosuke calls Ryu's attention, speculating that his body swapping abilities have disappeared, vividly horrifying him. Miyabi then suggest that it could be his current mental state, wondering if it could be that he is tired. Ryu wonders if she is right, noting that he is also hungry. But Toranosuke claims that it could be because he spent too much time in Urara's body. The three cease their conversation, quickly getting ready for bed. Two days later, at the school trip's barbecue, Ryu recalls trying to swap with Toranosuke and the others again, which resulted in failure. As he thinks about his dilemmas, Urara arrives with a plate of noodles. He sits and, after taking the plate from her hands and while eating, he explain to Urara what Nene is up to, questioning her reasoning behind digging her bag while in his body. As he is about to tell Urara that he has lost his ability, she interrupts him to thank him for making this field trip memorable. Urara then leaves to help her friends gather their things before they depart. The following day and back to school, Ryu notes how the images are not being leaked thanks to Urara skipping the Mock Exam. As he enters the Supernatural Studies Club room, Miyabi greets him good morning, showing him the bento she made for him, with a heart placed in the center. He turns to ask Toranosuke what is wrong with Miyabi, but the latter is also awaiting for him with a bento at hand, similarly to Miyabi's. The two begin to argue and question Ryu about whose bento he will eat, only to be disappointed when he announces that he has brought his own food. Ryu questions their behavior, shocked upon hearing that they both have romantic feelings towards him. The two insult him for making them feel this way about him. Albeit, Toranosuke notes that his ability to swap bodies could have been replaced with the ability to charm others, noting as these feelings began when he kissed them during summer camp. Characters in Order of Appearance #Miyabi Ito #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3